


Dean plays the straight man

by MashiarasDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Frank N. Furter, Cas is way more flirty and less oblivious than on the show, College AU, Dean is Brad obviously, First Meeting, Humor, M/M, Rocky Horror drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: Dean’s got no idea how he’s ended up in this mess. But somehow he’s promised Charlie to help in her Rocky Horror production and now she wants him to wear a corset. Or: The one where corrupting the straight man isn’t all that hard because he’s not that straight from the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my best girl Alyeen1 for betaing! <3

Surprisingly, it’s not his brother who has gotten him into this mess. Or at least, not only his brother.

“What is this?” Dean holds up the flimsy fabric that has generously been labelled _costume_ and has apparently been a part of this show longer than either Charlie or his brother. Though the two of them share the blame of renewing this production and thus of Dean’s being here.

“That’s for the last act,” Charlie explains yet again.

“You expect me to wear this?” Dean asks to make sure.

Charlie’s voice gets less patient. “Yes, Dean, I expect you to wear it. You and four other people, who are going to be wearing the exact same outfit. Well, Cas’ has the colors inverted, but whatever.”

“I’m not doing it,” Dean declares with what he hopes is finality and lets the corset and garters drop back down on the table.

Charlie groans. “Dean, please, we’ve been over this. _I need you_!”

“So you’ve said,” Dean grouses. “And I want to support your production, I do. I just don’t understand why it has to be _me_ in _this_ role.”

Judging by the glare she sends him, Charlie’s patience has reached its final limit. “Frankly, because no one else I know has quite as much experience playing straight as you do, Dean,” she says exasperatedly. “Believe me, this role calls exactly for your talents.”

If she was anyone else, he’d hit her. As it is, he pushes his chair back, making it clatter against whatever theater trash is stacked behind it, and stomps out of the room.

“Dean, wait…” Charlie pleads but he keeps walking, willing the anger that rises like bile in his throat back down into his stomach where it’ll hopefully dissipate. She’s got no right. No matter whether she’s his best friend or not.

He growls, unable to stop the sound, and unable to decide whether he’s angrier at her or at himself. Should have never let himself be talked into this. Should not ever have talked to her about anything. Should never have been born, probably, he thinks grumpily.

Outside, the cool air hits him and brings immediate relief. He gulps it in like a drowning man. Lets it ground him back into the moment instead of suffocating in his head. He knows who he is, goddammit, whether he makes it public knowledge or not. And what Charlie said was plain mean.

“You okay?” comes a concerned question.

Dean jumps at the dark voice, and turns around to find a guy roughly his own age sitting on the steps to the back entrance of the building. He’d rushed past him without noticing him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dean says curtly. He knows that it sounds too harsh not to make it a lie.

But it doesn’t seem to be taken as ill spirit. “Here,” the guy holds out a bag with what looks like assorted candy, “my brother swears that it helps brighten the mood.”

“You don’t believe him?” Dean asks and lets himself fall down heavily on the steps. Might as well.

“Eh,” the guy peers into the bag and wrinkles his nose, “too much sugar for me. But I didn’t have lunch, so I’m making do. I’m Cas, by the way.”

“I’m Dean,” Dean says and then does a double-take when the name catches up to him. “You’re the lead.”

Cas’ eyebrows rise, then he smirks. “I can be if you want me to be.”

Dean’s mouth opens and closes without any sound coming out.

“You mean the play, I know,” Cas gives in, “just getting into my role.” He attaches a wink to that. An honest to God wink.

Dean’s face immediately feels on fire. “I’m not... umm… I don’t…”

“You’re cute when you blush,” Cas grins, his eyebrows rising in challenge.

“Rent,” Dean stammers because even when he’s flustered, he knows his quotes.

It gets him an intense stare and then an approving nod. “So I take it you’re not a homophobic asshole. Good for you.”

“I’m not… I…” Goddammit, usually he’s got no problem with speaking in whole sentences. “I’m Brad,” he finally gets out, “it seems anyway.”

Cas whistles and looks at him with renewed interest. “Seriously? You’re way hotter than the original.”

His face is still on fire, and it doesn’t seem like that’s going to go away anytime soon. “Apparently, I’m good at playing straight.” His brain catches up to him a heartbeat later. “Is what Charlie says anyway,” he stutters and then claps his hands over his mouth. “I’ll shut up now,” he mumbles from behind his fingers while Cas dissolves into peals of laughter.

“Is that so, Dean Winchester?” he asks when he’s finally managed to calm down.

“How’d you know my last name?” Dean frowns.

Cas shrugs. “The power of observation.”

“My brother,” Dean deducts.

“Lights. Also sound, but only when Ash is sick,” Cas nods.

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “That would be him.”

“So you’re really Brad?” Cas asks.

Dean sighs. “Yeah, I guess so. Charlie’s not going to let me walk away from this.”

Cas tilts his head, studying him intensely. “You know you’re going to have to make out with me, right?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “ _Fake_ make out. Come on, man, I’ve been in a play before.”

“The kisses are usually real,” Cas points out. He doesn’t look like he’s exactly put off by that.   

“So are the corsets, apparently,” Dean kicks a pebble because he just remembered that and he’s still not a fan.

“You’re going to look gorgeous in lace,” Cas says with a smile.

“Dude,” Dean has no response for that one. If it’s a flirtation, it’s delivered with grave earnest, while Dean’s face is hot enough that he might burst into actual flames.

“What?” Cas shrugs. “I’m in a habit of telling the truth and that’s the truth.”

“You’re into, umm, lace?” Dean asks and it is definitely not what he wanted to say. Not that he has any idea what that would be.

“On the right person,” Cas grins.

“Dude,” Dean shakes his head again.

“Dean! You’re still here.”

They both flinch when Charlie suddenly stands in the door behind them.

“I’m corrupting the straight man,” Cas says before looking at Dean with a fond smile. “It’s very enjoyable.”

Charlie’s mouth opens like she wants to say something, but then she closes it again. And that might have something to do with the fact that Dean had just nodded wistfully to Cas’ statement instead of protesting it.

Thing is, tomato-red face notwithstanding, Dean was enjoying this as well. Was enjoying the bright smiles and the way Cas lit up once he stopped suspecting that Dean was a homophobe who was going to kick his ass. Was enjoying the easy flirting. Cause he’s pretty sure that that was what they were doing.

Which is probably why the next words out of his mouth are, “You’re supposed to need an hour at least to corrupt me, man. Like, that’s a burger invitation at minimum, not just some measly candy.”

Cas’ wide grin is almost blinding. “My, My, Brad Majors, are you asking me out on a date?”

Dean squirms and does his best to ignore Charlie, who he’s certain is going to squeal to his brother immediately, no matter how stunned she seems right this second. But he plasters a brave grin on his face. “Yes. But no corsets. Not outside the stupid show. For me anyway. You can wear whatever the fuck you want.”

Cas laughs. “How about jeans and a, uhh,” he looks down at his shirt as if he doesn’t even remember what he’s wearing, “old 5K run shirt?”

“Works for me,” Dean says.

“Well then,” Cas gets up and wipes off the dirt from his pants. “What are we waiting for?”

“Me to come out of the closet?” Dean deadpans and feels the hot flush settling over him again.

He thinks he can actually hear Charlie’s brain trying to reboot while Cas doubles over with laughter. But then, Cas has no idea how true the statement is. Charlie does.

So Dean turns to her and nods in acknowledgement. “Tell Sam I’m gonna be home a little later. I have a lead to follow.” As an afterthought he adds, “And yeah, that means I’m taking the role.”


End file.
